The Demons' Attack on Titan
by Shadow the Dark Demon
Summary: A demon/human girl named Akki Rein wants to kill Titans for killing her mother. Her and her little sister, Hikari (who is human), join the Scout Regiment so they can kill the Titans.
1. Chapter 1

Akki Rein, a twelve year old girl, was sitting in her kitchen. She watched her four year old sister tell her mom about school, and she watched birds fly around the window. It was like they were mocking her. She was stuck inside the walls, while it could go anywhere it wanted. No one could tell it what it could or couldn't do.

Akki sighed and looked down at her notebook. Teachers at school were teaching kids about Titans for some reason, and they were all having a test the next day about it. When the teacher had mentioned Titans, Akki saw everyone giver her a weird glance. Everyone thought something was wrong with the extremely anti-social girl. Most people didn't even think she was a girl. Some thought she was a boy because of how she acted and dressed.

She had more strength than any normal human would have, and she always wore a grey or black hoodie over a white tank top. She had black sweatpants that went to her knees, and black boots that also went up to her knees.

"Nii-san! Nii-san!" Her little sister, Hikari, yelled.

Akki looked up at Hikari and she pounced on her lap, giggling. Hikari always called her Nii-san, even though she wasn't a boy.

"Why are you being a big suck up." Akki cuddled her baby sister.

"Take me outside! You have to walk me around town and then buy me ice cream." Her sister said bossily.

"Oh really." Akki laughed. "What do I get?" Her sister tapped her chin and frowned.

"You get...You get...You get to help me work on my gingerbread house for school!" She replied, nodding.

Akki chuckled and stood up. Hikari grabbed onto her sisters hands and pulled her outside. The warm sun hit her face and Akki sighed happily. She hadn't been outside for a for few days because it had been raining. And she had been feeling pretty lazy.

They walked all around the town of Shigashina. They stopped at a place to get ice cream, and then they sat down on some steps that lead to a dock.

"What were those things that were in your notebook, Akki?" Hikari asked. "They looked creepy. Did you draw them?"

"I didn't draw them." Akki sighed. "They were Titans. Their giant monsters that look like humans, and they eat us. Their really big. None of the walls have been attacked for four years so far."

Her little sister gasped in surprise. "You seen them!"

Akki bowed her head and glared down at the concrete. She had seen them.

_Four years earlier_

_"The towns over run with Titans, mom, we need to leave! Get Hikari!" An eight year old Akki cried._

_Her mother shook her head. "No! I'm not leaving your father!"_

_Akki growled in frustration. "Screw him! Did you not hear what he said? 'I don't care whether you live or die, as long as it's not me.' Please! We need to leave. If we don't I'll take Hikari with me right now and leave you!" Akki warned, but she would never leave her mother._

_Her mother shook her head and Akki ran upstairs. She grabbed the one year old Hikari and ran down the stairs. She yanked her mother off the ground and dragged her to the gate and they left their old home. They had seen Akki's father, but Akki told him that if he ever went near her family again, she would kill him._

_He left with the rest of the remaining Scout Regiment, and he stayed in a different part of Shigashina._

"Akki?" Hikari asked worridly.

"It's nothing. They won't hurt you I promise. I'll make sure of that. Father never protected us, that's why I learned how to fight. Me and only five other kids were the only one's who actually found learning about Titans intresting."

Hikari nodded with a smile, and then the ground started shaking. Akki clutched Hikari as they were thrown to the ground. Akki's head hit the pavement with a crack and Hikari screamed. Akki sat up and looked at Hikari.

"Are you okay?!" Akki asked.

"Your bleeding! Nii-san, your head is bleeding!" Hikari cried. Tears started streaming down her face and Akki quickly brushed them away.

"I'm okay, it doesn't hurt. Come on!" Akki picked up Hikari bridal style and ran towards Shigashina's gates.

"Oh my god..." Akki whispered.

A muscled hand reached over the wall, and soon, a face appeared. Everything seemed to grow quiet. No one said anything, you couldn't hear birds singing, nothing. Then everyone screamed and ran in different directions.

"Get on my back!" Akki ordered.

As soon as Hikari was on her back, Akki ran as fast as she could back home.

"Where are we going?" Hikari asked, and Akki could tell by the tone of her voice that she was scared.

"It's gonna be okay. That was a Titan, but were going to be fine. We just need to go get mom, okay?" Akki explained breathlessly.

Hikari nodded and buried her face into Akki's shoulder.

She almost cried out in pain when she saw her house, crushed. She ran over to her mother who was sticking half way out of the house.

"Mommy!" Hikari fell to the ground and burst into tears as Akki tried to pick up the boards.

"Run! You need to get out of here!" Her mother exclaimed.

"No!" Both girls cried.

"Listen to me. My legs are broke, I wouldn't be able to run."

"I don't care! I'll carry you! Please!" Akki gasped as she saw a Titan coming at her.

**That's were I'm ending it, for now. I can see why people are afraid of Titans. Other than them eating people, they have this look on their face that makes you think their gonna rape you or something XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who favorited and reviewed! ^^ I wasn't gonna update this for a while, but since people actually like it I'm gonna continue it. Also, for the recon corps and stuff like that, their gonna be OC's, but it'll be sorta like the anime. I don't like the manga. But I'm keeping Shadis XD**

Akki pulled her mothers arms harder to try and free her from underneath the wooden planks of their now crumbled home. Hikaru had even started helping, glancing up at the titan and back down to her mother. Even though she had a terrified look, she didn't back away from it. A man with dark bown hair flew down on a 3DMG.

"Takahashi, take the kids with you and get out of here!" Their mother cried.

"Don't worry, I'll get you and the kids out of here." The brown haired man named Takahashi promised.

"Taka!"

He ran top speed towards the titan, pulling out his sword. He suddenly stopped and looked up at the titan smiling down on him. He turned around and picked Akki and Hikari and ran off. Hikari pounded on his back and cried.

"MOMMY!" She shouted and tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Taka, we have to go back for her, she's gonna die!" Akki looked over her shoulder and her eyes widened. The titan had reached down and smacked the rumble off of her mother. It wrapped it's hand around her waist and picked her up. It lifted her body towards its mouth and swallowed her.

Hikari looked at the titan in horror and screamed. Akki kept running and stared at the titan in rage.

_I'm going to kill them. I'll kill every single one of them..._

She ripped her arm away from Takahashi and ran back towards the titan.

"Nii-san!" Hikari yelled and the same time Takahashi screamed, "Rein!"

She ran over to the titan and glared up at it, while it smiled like it was happy. "I'm not afraid of you. You should be afraid of me."

Her whole body combusted into black flames. The titan's smile seemed to grow wider as Akki's body turned into a 20ft. wolf and launched herself at the titan's throat. It fell backwards and it's head came off. She stomped on it's weak spot in the back of the next before she turned back to normal. Akki fell backwards off the titan and passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Akki woke up she was lying on a bed. At first she thought she was in her house, but then she realized that it wasn't. She sat up and remembered the titan eating her mother and...she couldn't remember what happened when Takahashi had picked her and her little sister up and ran away. There was a big gap where the memory was.

Someone knocked on the door and Akki looked up. A guard for the MP's walked in.

"Lets go, your leaving." He said.

"What? Why?" Akki asked.

"Because, were taking you and your sister to an orphanage. You can't stay here, this is the kings palace, and we don't let people from Shiganshina come here."

Akki stood up and walked behind the man as he lead them both through the castle.

_This place is huge! Why can't people stay here? Probably cause were poor, their rich, they get to live, and our lives can be tossed away._ Akki thought bitterly. _I WILL NOT GO TO AN ORPHANAGE! I'D RATHER DIE!_ Akki grit her teeth when they reached the exit of the palace. As soon as the MP opened the door she flipped over his shoulder na dtook off running.

"Where's Hikari..."Akki muttered. She ran into an ally way and stood there for a few moments before scaling the wall. She landed on a house and ran back to the castle, making sure no MP's saw her.

When she reached the door of the palace she saw a man leading a crying Hikari to a wagon.

"Move it ya stupid kid, we don't got all day!" The MP yelled behind her and shoved her on the ground.

Akki fisted her hands and jumped down from the balcony she was standing on, landing on the MP's shoulders. He crumbled to the ground uner her weight and she quickly stood up and slung Hikari over her shoulder.

"Nii-san!" She cried happily.

"Hi!" Kita laughed.

They kept running until Kita's legs felt heavy. She carefully put Hikari down on the ground and walked up to a woman standing in front of a board with papers on it. Akki grabbed the womans dress gently and she looked down with a startled expression.

"Do you have a map I can have? I need to get back to Shiganshina."

The woman gave her a look of pity. "Sweety, that place is over run with titans. Why do you want to go there?"

"I was just there yesterday...the Garrison Regiment didn't take care of them?" Akki's eyes widened.

The woman shook her head. "They couldn't. They wouldn't go anywhere near the titans. You can go to the Trost District, since that's where the refugees of Shiganshina are staying. But you'll be hungry."

Akki looked at the ground before looking back up again. "I need a map." She repeated.

The woman looked at the board before looking around and ripping a big map off the board. "Here."

Akki took it and rolled it under her arm before tucking it under her arm. "Thanks. Lets go Hikari."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A few weeks later they made it into the Trost District. People had given them water and food on the way there, so they were mostly full some days. Other days people didn't pass by them and they went hungry.

"Were finally home..." Akki breathed and Hikari hugged Akki.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**This is going to be slowly updated. Again, thank you for reviewing and favoriting the story! **


End file.
